1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load cell comprising a cylindrical ring which at one end is closed by a membrane for receiving a load or force to be measured, and further comprising a sensor carrier plate arranged in a cavity formed by the ring and the membrane, the sensor carrier plate being coupled to the membrane to undergo a displacement upon deflection of the membrane and said sensor carrier plate having an inner and an outer portion and carrying in the outer portion at least one sensor adapted for sensing the displacement and generating a signal due to the load or force applied to the membrane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A load cell is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,036. If the known load cell is heated or cooled with a fast rate or with a temperature gradient across the load cell body a temporary shift of its measuring characteristic is experienced.